Why
by WWRY chick
Summary: Some lovely MeatKhashoggi fluff. Oh, and some smut. Alright, a lot. But cute stuff, you know? Please R R


Why

**Why?**

"Shoggs…why are ya botherin' wi' me?" Meat sobbed into a glass of water.

"Jus' bugger off and leave me alone!" She winced at her headache again. She really had to get a grip on herself. She had gotten way to drunk last night…waaay too drunk, and she'd had no choice other than to crash on Khashoggi's sofa.

Kashoggi grimaced at her tears. He had harboured feelings for her but his guilt over what he had done to her haunted him and he felt like he had no right to ask her to give him a chance.

"I-I…care for you, Meatloaf…an awful lot, actually."

"Oh yeah, cos torturing me and killing ma boyfriend is a way of showin someone ya care for 'em." Meat snapped, and took another swig of water.

"I didn't know you then…But it's not about caring…I…I…"

Meat looked at him…now strangely gently. That fluttering feeling that seemed to invade her chest and stomach when ever she caught sight of Shogg or was in the same room as him was back…but she wasn't going to let herself love the man that had killed Brit. Ever. Not even if-

"I love you, Meat."

Meat blinked once…then twice. Had she heard right?

"Wha'?"

"I love you."

She took in a deep breath and she felt the words she wasn't going to say spill out of her mouth.

"Ah'…… think ah' love ya too."

That was all it took. Kashoggi was kissing her and damn, it felt good. She tasted of coffee and vodka and something that was unidentifiably Meat. As she relaxed into the kiss she felt his tongue at the corner of her mouth and that was all it took to undo her. Kissing back harder she felt her tongue enter his mouth searching and intertwining with his own. Things got more and more heated as they pulled away for air only to begin to kiss again.

"I want you," Meat whispered into his lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Holding her closer he felt her breath hitch as his lips travelled down her neck.

"Oh God, Shoggi…"

Carrying her to his room he kicked open the door and tumbled inside, her pulling the buttons on his shirt and him fumbling with the ribbons of her corset. Dropping her on the bed, half his shirt open he began kissing her with renewed vigour as she continued with the buttons on his shirt. Giving up she ripped it off and threw it away.

"Someone's eager" he murmured into her neck.

"Try 'avin no sex for a year, then let's see how eager you are." Meat smirked.

He grinned "I haven't had sex for ten years."

She blushed "Oh…well Ah' hope ya not outta practice…"

"Well, let's find out, shall we…" he said suggestively, sliding her corset off and immediately closing his lips around a nipple.

" Holy…! Oh god, donnae stop…"

Kashoggi winked "I don't plan to, Darling…" He quickly blew cold air onto he already hardened nipple making her gasp and arch her back before turning his attention to the other.

Meat was being reduced to jelly under his warm tongue and mouth. It felt like heaven and torture at the same time.

Deciding she had had enough of being controlled she hooked her feet behind his knees and rolled them over.

"Now it's my turn to have some fun…"

She looked into his eyes before continuing a slow journey down his chest leaving butterfly kisses as she went and stopping at his trousers…

"These must be pretty uncomfy, huh?" she whispered, rubbing him through the cloth.

"Y-yeah…" he stuttered as she pulled his belt from the loops of his trousers in one fell swoop and undoing the zipper, making sure to brush against his erection.

Looking down on Shoggi she smiled. She could see his blatant arousal and she desperately wanted to see him…all of him. She slid down his boxers slowly, feeling him shudder as the fabric rubbed against him, then with after what seemed an eternity he was naked and open to her gaze. She stared at him. _He is gorgeous_ she thought taking in his broad chest, strong arms and well shaped legs. She quickly brushed her hand down his chest and to his hips, rubbing his thighs enticingly. She looked into his eyes, saw him lick his lips and she instantly wrapped a hand around him. He gasped, grunted and then moaned as she began a steady pace that had him bucking into her hand.

"Oh…God…M-Meat Loaf...please, stop." She frowned suddenly ceasing her actions mid stroke.

"Why? Ah was enjoying tha'!"

He chuckled "Not as much as I, my sweet…but I'm not 16 any more…I want to be inside you"

Meat gave a light moan at the thought of that when she felt herself being pinned to the bed.

Looking up into his eyes she could see they were darkened with lust and love and she couldn't quite believe it was directed at her once again. She shivered as his fingers followed by his tongue made a slow tantalising journey from her collar bone to her navel.

His fingers continued, hooking into her knickers and sliding them off before he began his journey back up to her thighs rubbing in light circles making her go dizzy as he got closer and closer to that tight heat between her legs.

"Please…Shoggi" She whimpered pitifully as he blew hot and cold air between her legs, torturing her. Kashoggi thought he was heaven. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that this beautiful woman would be beneath him begging for his touch.

"Andrei…call me Andrei…that's my real name."

She smiled despite her desperate need for him…he was sharing something with her no-one else knew.

"Please Andrei, please-" her last word ended in a gasp as his fingers slipped inside her, moving steadily, making her writhe and pant.

"O-oh H-holy g-gods of rock"

She yelped when he brought a thumb to her clitoris and she came undone as his fingers began a "come hither" motion inside her. "Andrei!" She moaned and arched her back as waves of pleasure rolled over her.

Once her shuddering had ceased she opened her eyes blearily and smiled up at him. "Um…wow."

He smirked "I have made the ever talking Meatloaf speechless….I must be good"

She raised an eyebrow. "Ha, ha, ha very clever Andrei Kashoggi…and yes you are good"

He kissed her forehead and she pulled him close kissing his lips and wrapping her arms around his neck as he eased himself between her legs.  
"Do I need…to um"

"No…Ah'm still on the pill" She gasped as she felt her skin bruise as he attached his lips to her neck and sucked hard.

Very slowly he edged himself inside of her knowing it would be painful if she hadn't made love in a while.

Finally he bottomed out in her and he groaned as she contracted around him.

"Move." she ordered him in a whisper, and he began a rhythm that seemed to match the rhythm of her heart and made her squeal into his neck trying not to scream.

"A-Andrei…c-can…h-harder…p-please!"

He began to thrust harder making her moans and squeals escalate as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She tried to keep her eyes open on his clouding eyes, his trembling lips trying to form words to express his pleasure or how his arms were shaking with the effort to keep up his weight but the pleasure became too much and they fluttered closed.

He wanted her to let go…he could tell by the way she was biting her lip she was close but that she was holding back for him.

"L-let go…" he moaned as his pleasure built "J-just let g-go -" he thrusted harder, feeling her beginning to tense around him "For _me_…"

Suddenly her eyes snapped open; her back arched and as his name tore from her throat her inner muscles spasmmed around him forcing him to join her in ecstasy. She heard him grunt her name and held him close as the last echoes of pleasure left him.

He collapsed on top of her, both of them sweaty and panting.

"Thank you," she whispered smiling contentedly resting her head on his shoulder.

"For what?"

"Oh…ah dunno…how about amazing sex?"

He sighed and pulled her closer kissing her forehead.

"I prefer to think of it as 'love making'."

She giggled at his blushing face.

"Oh ye're a big softie ain't ya?"

He rolled his eyes to the ceiling "Yes I am…but let's keep that between you and me, hmm?"

Meatloaf sighed contentedly as she snuggled into his crook of his neck feeling his chest rise and fall beneath her cheek.

"Andrei?" Meat whispered as a spike of worry entered her chest.

"Mhmm?"

"Why are ya bothering wi' me?"

Kashoggi frowned and pulled away from the embrace to look at her now anxious eyes.

"I thought I made that very clear…"

Her face creased slightly a frown marring her beautiful face.

"Ya _really_ love me?"

He smiled gently and cupped her face. "When I say something, I mean it…I love you, Meatloaf."

Her face reflected his with a gentle but ecstatic smile.

"I love ya too." And as they slowly tangled their limbs into the position they were before, they both knew why…but they couldn't explain why.

Was it her laugh, his crooked, and rare smile? Her cheekiness or his solemnity? Her dangerous green eyes or his sincere grey ones? Her love of life or his love for the day as it came?

Maybe they loved everything…But why that was...they didn't know.


End file.
